


Every Single Pieces of You Makes Me Fall

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ชื่อเรื่องจะยาวกว่าเนื้อหาทั้งหมดแล้วค่ะ





	Every Single Pieces of You Makes Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> ชื่อเรื่องจะยาวกว่าเนื้อหาทั้งหมดแล้วค่ะ

จอห์นนี่ตกหลุมรักรอยบุ๋มลึกที่ข้างแก้มทั้งสองข้างของแจฮยอน

รวมถึงบรรยากาศขณะที่อีกฝ่ายแย้มยิ้ม เส้นโค้งของตาที่ยิบหยี รายละเอียดเล็กน้อยอย่างรอยยับเล็ก ๆ ที่หางตา เมื่อประกอบรวมกับรอยบุ๋มลึกนั้นแล้วทำให้แจฮยอนดูเหมือนแมวตัวใหญ่

จอห์นนี่ตกหลุมรักแพขนตายาวของแจฮยอน

โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่มันทาบลงเหนือผิวแก้มยามที่เจ้าของหลับตา หรือเมื่อแจฮยอนจ้องมองมา เห็นนัยน์ตาสีดำเหมือนลูกแก้วใสสะท้อนภาพของเขา ยามที่แจฮยอนกะพริบตาช้า ๆ ให้เขาได้เห็นขนตายาวที่เรียงกันอย่างเป็นระเบียบราวกับพระเจ้าลำเอียง จอห์นนี่จะจดจ้องรายละเอียดเหล่านั้นอย่างระมัดระวัง

จอห์นนี่ตกหลุมรักริมฝีปากที่มักแย้มยิ้ม และผิวแก้มนุ่มนิ่มแป้งต๊อก

ถึงคนที่เคยเปรียบเทียบไว้จะไม่ใช่เขา แต่จอห์นนี่ไม่อาจปฏิเสธความเปรียบเช่นนั้นได้ แก้มเยอะ ๆ ของแจฮยอนที่เจ้าตัวชอบบ่นว่ามันทำให้เขาดูอ้วน กลับกลายเป็นจุดที่มีเสน่ห์เสียเหลือเกิน แก้มนิ่มยามที่เขาสัมผัส และเชิญชวนให้จับยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อมีลักยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ปรากฏขึ้นมา ราวกับเป็นจุดอ่อนในชีวิตของจอห์นนี่ไปเสียแล้ว

และริมฝีปากนั่นก็ไม่ได้มีเสน่ห์น้อยไปกว่ากันเลย จอห์นนี่หลงรักมันเหลือเกิน

และหลงรักที่สุด เมื่อได้สัมผัสมันด้วยริมฝีปากของเขาเอง

**Author's Note:**

> มันก็มีแค่นี้แหละ  
จริง ๆ


End file.
